


The Assassin From Dunwall

by ResidentHill (orphan_account)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Dishonored 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ResidentHill
Summary: Emily jumps through Delilah's painting and finds herself in London 1868. How'd this happen and why? But things start to take a turn for the worst as things start to bleed through, old enemies making a comeback. How will the Frye twins deal with these new mechanical monsters now roaming the streets of London? Or better yet a crazed doctor than craves human flesh?Emily looked between the two, eyeing them up."Don't try anything, love." Jacob warned her, his hidden blade activated.She looked to his arm. "Whalers," she thought.The pair looked between themselves."Do we look like we fish?" Jacob glared."Then who are you?" she asked.Evie answered her this time. "We're assassins."





	1. Delilah's Painting

This was it. She now only had to jump through the painting and assassinate Delilah. Quickly taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she moved over to the painting. There was no way of knowing what was to come next.

"All that stands in my way is you, Delilah. But that won't be for long," she smiled to herself.

With a steady poise she moved in closer, the force of the Void that lay beyond pulled her in with ease. What should have been a short journey, felt like a millennia. Emily felt herself going lightheaded, her vision clouding. Before blacking out she finally thought her journey had ended, feeling herself laying on something cool, hard and uneven.

xXx

A man walked the streets with a woman beside him.

"Just one drink," the man smiled.

"No," the woman snapped sharply.

The man shrugged, turning to head off, but was roughly pulled back by the collar of his coat by the woman.

"Evie," he complained.

"Look," she insisted, forcing him to see what was ahead of them.

"A crowd," he frowned, turning to look at his sister. "How original, I wonder what it could be?"

Evie gave him her usual glare, pulling him along for the sake of it.

"Shouldn't this be a job for Freddy?" he complained.

"Jacob, shut up and move the crowd back."

"Why do I have to do all the…."

"Jacob!"

"Alright, back off!" he told the crowd so that his sister could get through easier.

"What happened here?" Evie asked while kneeling down beside an unconscious woman.

"No idea," one woman told her.

"She just sort of appeared on the road," another explained, getting a glare from her friend.

Evie looked between the two before turning back to the woman.

"You think this is Dickens doing for his next story?" Jacob asked, bending over by her sister.

"I don't think so, Jacob."

Jacob shrugged. "So what now," he thought.

Evie searched through the woman's belongings, hoping to find something. She reached out, touching something on the woman's arm, pulling back immediately.

"What happened?" her brother asked.

Evie furrowed her brows. "Nothing," she told him, now reaching under the woman to pull her onto her shoulder. "We're taking her back to the train."

"We?" Jacob frowned.

"Yes. Now get a carriage, unless you want to carry her there."

He shook his head, sighing loudly as he rushed off to go pull an unsuspecting driver from his carriage.

"Oi!" the man complained, getting a boot to the chest.

"My needs greater than yours," the assassin smirked as he whipped the reins.

Evie headed over, opening the door to climb inside. She placed the unconscious woman on the seat, tapping the roof to let her twin know to head off.

He whipped the reins, cooing to the horse. "Who's a good horse? You are."

Evie looked to the woman's arm again. She pulled out a handkerchief, wondering if it would help to pull it off. She wrapped it around the charm and pulled.

"Carved bone," she thought aloud.

"What's bone?" her twin asked.

"Keep driving, Jacob."

He shook his head at this, turning his attention to the horse once again. "Atta girl," he soothed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the train station. Jacob pulled up the carriage, the horse snorting loudly, shaking her head. Jacob dropped down, giving her a quick pat before pulling open the door for his sister.

"Well then, let's smuggle her in." He smirked.

"What you got there?"

The pair looked over to see a group of Blighters heading over, curious as to what the assassins now held.

"Get her inside, I'll deal with these."

Evie nodded at him before turning to head inside, people parting to allow her through, not wanting any trouble.

"I was hoping for a little excitement," Jacob grinned at the oncoming blighters.

"We'll wipe that smug grin from your face, boy." The enforcer threatened.

"Really now," Jacob teased, readying himself as the first thrust his blade at him.

He snapped the man's wrist as easily as snapping a twig. The man's screams short lived when receiving the assassin's blade to his throat.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" the enforcer roared, pulling out his cane dagger.

"Pay for what?" Jacob smirked, kicking another in the knee, bending it backwards.

The man screamed in agony, rolling on the floor as the enforcer threw himself at the assassin. Jacob grabbed another, pulling him aside, the enforcer's blade now striking him instead.

"Now, now, play nicely." He smirked as he let go of the wounded blighter.

The enforcer pulled his dagger free, but was hit in the head by the assassin's fist, knocking the living daylights out of him. He stumbled back, his head bleeding and his vision hazy. He swung again, seeing brass knuckles heading right for his face, sending him reeling backwards.

"That was fun while it lasted. Well, better get back to Evie before she starts a fight without me."

He turned to head inside, ignoring the gasps and fingers pointed his way.

"Would you look at that," he smiled. "I'm just on time."

Evie glared at him, seeing his face speckled with blood.

"Clean your face," she scowled, handing him a handkerchief.

He took it from her, giving his face a wipe as he followed his twin onto the train.

"What ya got there, lass?" Agnes asked. Looking up from her work as the pair headed on in.

"Some woman she found on the street," Jacob informed her.

Agnes nodded slowly, turning back to her work again. "I just put on fresh sheets."

"Thank you," Evie was heard as she laid the woman down.

"Let me know if ya need anything?"

"Its fine, Agnes," Evie reassured her.

Jacob took a seat on the wooden chair, propping up his mucky boots on Evie's desk.

"Now what?" he asked, turning to see his sister sit down in the armchair looking over something. "Found something interesting?"

"Carved bones," Evie told him.

"Carved bones, what the hell is she?" he asked in bewilderment.

Evie shrugged. "There's something off about them."

"Yeah, they're bones."

"Yes. I know that, here you touch it."

Jacob stood from the chair to head over to see what she was talking about. He reached out to pick it up, suddenly throwing the thing across the car.

"What was that?" he asked, giving his hand a good shake.

Evie stood from her chair to go pick it up. "If I knew, Jacob, I could tell you."

He furrowed his brows, turning to the woman. "You think we should just leave sleepy beauty as she is?"

Evie was just about to respond, when the woman stirred, the two assassins now watching.

Emily turned over, opening her eyes to the pair. "Where am I?" she asked, trying to take in her surroundings.

"What is this?" Evie asked, showing her the charm.

Emily looked between the two, eyeing them up.

"Don't try anything, love." Jacob warned her, his hidden blade activated.

She looked to his arm. "Whalers," she thought.

The pair looked between themselves.

"Do we look like we fish?" Jacob glared.

"Then who are you?" she asked.

Evie answered her this time. "We're assassins."

"What kind of person walks around with carved bones attached to their clothes?" Jacob now added.

Emily looked to her arm, seeing the rest still in their rightful place.

"Are you part of some occult?" Evie now asked.

"Occult?" Emily questioned, smiling slightly.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

Emily shook her head, looking between the two again. "Is Daud here?" she thought she'd ask.

Again the pair stole glances.

"Leader of the whalers?" she asked.

"Evie," Jacob frowned.

"Wait," his twin scowled, now turning to the woman. "We found you unconscious in the middle of the road. What happened?"

Emily thought it through. "I jumped through the painting. I should be fighting Delilah right now."

"Who's this Delilah?"

"You don't know of her?"

Jacob shook his head. "Should we?"

Emily pulled her legs from the bed, the pair still watching her.

"Where am I?" she asked them.

"Southwark," Jacob answered, looking out the window.

Emily furrowed her brows. "I don't remember that ever being on the map," she thought.

"You think she's had a knock to the head?" Jacob asked his twin, who shrugged in return.

"Where has Delilah sent me?" she panicked slightly.

"Explain," Evie told her.

Emily looked up. "I need to find Delilah."

She stood from the bed, only to be pushed back onto it.

"You're not going anywhere until we find out the truth."

Emily glared at the two, wondering if she had the strength to take them both on.

"If this is Delilah's doing. She's going to pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is still in its rough stage, so it may not make sense with the chapter before it until I get round to tidying it up.**

Emily contemplated what she would do. The Mark of the Outsider glowed, if only a little.

"Somethings wrong," she thought to herself, feeling a little headed again.

"Are you alright?"

Emily looked up to see the one named Evie, give her a worried look.

"Fine," she lied.

Evie nodded, but turned to head out none the less. The brother stood looking down on her, a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms. Emily shifted slightly on the bed, if you could call it one that was.

"You don't look much like a whaler," she thought.

Jacob's brows furrowed at this. "Do I look like someone that hunts fish for a living?"

Emily smiled slightly at his response. So that was one thing down. "You look aristocratic," she instead added, looking him up and down.

Jacob shook his head. "You clearly don't know me, love."

Love? Wow, he was straight to the point wasn't he? It was clear to her that he had no idea just who she was.

They both turned as Evie made an appearance once again, glass in hand. "I thought you may need something strong," she smiled.

Emily took it gratefully, savouring the taste.

"I know, it's the best we have. Can't seem to get a decent bitter around these parts," Jacob shrugged as he took a seat.

"It's a lot different to what we have back in Dunwall," Emily told them.

Evie glanced over to share a look at her twin, who shrugged back in return.

"Dunwall?" Evie asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, it's the place that I rul…I mean live," she quickly changed.

"Is that some foreign country or something?" Jacob asked.

Emily furrowed her brows, wondering what had gotten into the pair.

"Dunwall is my home. Where I rule," she glared at them.

"You're a ruler now?" Jacob smirked. "Seriously, Evie, you do find them?"

"We, Jacob," she corrected.

"Yeah, we," he shrugged. "I'll be down at the pub, while you sort out the Queen here."

Evie glared at him. "Jacob..."

She stopped suddenly feeling strange all of a sudden, Jacob feeling it too. Emily pushed back the wave of nausea and dizziness to jump at the woman, her arm around the Assassins neck, tightening with as much strength as she could muster. She watched as Jacob clutched his throat, dropping to his knees as if he was being strangled by an unknown force.

Emily felt her vision blur. "Come on, Emily," she tried to encourage herself, finding the stain of her powers pull on her.

Her arm slackened, her vision darkening, knees going weak. She dropped to the floor, the two Assassins quickly recovering, coughing slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob growled.

Evie turned to look down at the woman, who now lay unconscious by her feet.

"That, Jacob, is something we need to look into." Evie scowled as she pulled the woman to her feet. "Get some rope."

Jacob nodded before quickly heading off to the very last car, as soon as he'd found some, he rushed back to tie the woman's hand behind her back.

"Alright, so I never believed in your idiotic Shroud business, but I may be inclined to change." He thought while pulling the ropes tight.

Evie ignored him as she cracked open the books.

"Do you think she's some kind of nutcase?" he asked.

Evie said nothing as she skimmed through the books.

"What about this Dunwall place, you think it's a real place?" he went on. "You think she is royalty?"

Still nothing.

"Evie?"

"Shut up, Jacob. I'm trying to concentrate," she snapped at him.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He huffed, throwing up his arms. "I'll be down at the pub."

Evie sighed as soon as she heard him leave. Peace and quiet at last, she thought.

The hours passed, with the woman still out cold, and Henry deciding to pay a little visit.

"Miss Frye," he greeted.

She turned to look up at him from the armchair. "Mr Green," she smiled.

Henry moved around to sit himself on the bed. "A friend of yours?" he asked.

Evie shook her head. "I think she may have something like the power of Eden."

Henry raised a brow. "How so?"

Evie gestured to something wrapped in a handkerchief. "I found those on her. They seem to be made of bone."

Henry unwrapped them, giving them a good looking over. "They look to be burning, but they aren't." he thought.

"And if you listen, they seem to give off a sort of hum." Evie informed him.

Henry brought them close to his ear, hearing a faint sound. "What are they?"

Evie shook her head. "I've looked through most of my books, but can't find much on them."

Henry nodded as he covered the weird carved bones up again. "I shall help you search." He told her.

Evie smiled, quite glad of the help.

xXx

Jacob walked the not so busy streets. The night was drawing in and that was the time the streets grew quieter. He smiled as he strolled down the pavement. Carriages passing by with passengers sat snuggly inside. He would catch one, but where would the fun be if he wasn't walking. Something may happen with him not knowing.

"Boss!"

He turned to see one of his Rooks. "What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed if he wouldn't be able to get a pint in.

"You need to see this, Jacob." One of the women now added, gesturing for him to come quickly.

He sighed, but decided to go see what the fuss was about.

"There's something in the Thames," a flat capped Rook stated, half between excitement and panic.

"Yeah, shit mixed with water. What else?" he shrugged sarcastically.

"You're not gonna bloody believe what we saw," the woman laughed.

Jacob had no idea what they were on, but if he got to see for himself, he'd be happy. As soon as they made it to the river, Jacob crossed his arms. "Well then?"

"Look there, boss." They pointed.

Jacob looked over to see something rather large ripple the waters.

"Is that a bloody whale?" he asked dumbfounded as the creature raised its great hulking head.

"Yeah, you should see the carnage, boss."

"Boats half eaten, ships smashed to nearly nothing."

"Wait, half eaten? When did they suddenly grow teeth?" he frowned.

The Rooks just shrugged, and once again Jacob was curious.

"How'd it even get there?" he thought while following the great creature down river.

"No idea, we just caught word when people started saying something about a giant fish in the Thames."

Jacob shook his head. "I need to see Evie about this," he sighed.

Quickly heading off, leaving the Rooks alone he headed back to the train.

"Evie!" he called out, not bothered if she was reading. "You won't believe what I've just seen."

He stepped into his sister's car, finding her and Henry staring up at nothing. He waved a hand in front of his sisters face. "Evie."

She said nothing, not moving a single muscle.

"Evie, what got into you?" he asked giving her a shake.

xXx

"Where am I?" Evie asked, looking around.

She walked forwards, stopping quickly as a voice reached her ears.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

She looked down, gasping at the nothingness that would greet her if she moved anymore. "Where am I?" she asked again, this time turning around to be met face to face with a man with dark gleaming eyes. "What are you?"

The man smirked at her. "You don't belong here."

"Who are you?" Evie asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

The sharply dressed man disappeared from her view, making Evie panic slightly. She'd faced many things in life, but this topped it all.

"You have no right to be here. You are not of our world."

Evie turned sharply, seeing the man sitting on a floating platform across from her. "What do you mean your world?"

The black-eyed man shook his head. "You have plenty of questions, though I can't answer."

"You can't or you won't?" Evie now found herself building up the courage to ask.

The man disappeared again, this time reappearing right behind her.

"I won't," he teased.

Evie readied her blade, swinging around sharply. The man caught her wrist with ease, pushing her away easily, even as she forced her arm up.

He raised his other hand, finger waving in her face. "I am not easily impressed, and you are no exception."

Evie was thrown to the floor, the wind leaving her lungs in a quick rush as she landed harshly. She pulled herself up, desperately trying to catch her breath again. The man's eyes set on her like a hawk eyeing up its prey.

"You do not interest me," he repeated.

Evie pulled herself to her feet, rushing over blade at the ready to strike. "I've killed all of my targets, you're no exception."

The dark-eyed man smirked, his hands raised as if allowing her. "Then end me."

Evie drove her hidden blade right into his chest, driving it upwards. Her eyes set on his face, noticing how he never flinched in the least.

"What the hell are you?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"I am a god!" he told her as he raised his arms. "And you are trespassing in my domain."

Evie lowered her arm, seeing as the man had disappeared yet again. She felt light once again, as if she was a spirit. Her vision cleared to see Jacob just about to slap her.

"Jacob!" she glared.

Her twin looked dumbstruck. "Evie, what happened?" he asked worried. "You were blank for a good five minutes. I tried to wake you."

"Yes, I can feel it." She huffed while rubbing her sore cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "I was in this strange place. I met a man, though he scared me a little."

Jacob couldn't help a small laugh that followed.

"This is serious, Jacob. His eyes were all black. He said he was a god."

Jacob looked quite taken aback by this. "Well that's something that can't top what I saw."

Evie turned to him. "What did you see?"

"A bloody great whale in the Thames," he explained.

Evie's brows rose, her mouth opening to say something, but after her encounter with the dark-eyed man she thought better of it.

"There's something going on here, Jacob." Evie frowned at him.

"Yeah, and it all started with her."

At this Emily stirred again. "Shit," she cursed, now pulling on her bindings.

xXx

Starrick was sat at his desk, sipping back his tea. It was getting late, but he liked to have a little time of quiet before bed. Although that was something he wasn't to get.

"You can't go in there!" a man shouted.

Starrick raised a brow, his eyes widening in shock as the doors burst open, or much rather someone came smashing through them with what looked to be his butler.

"I'm so hungry," the thing above him growled.

Starrick's hand immediately reached for his gun as his butler's blood curdling screams filled the room.

"Do you have to be such a wild beast," a woman was now heard as she stepped into the room.

"Fascinating place, though not as grand as my home should I say." A man now spoke up as he too entered.

"The poorer people live different lives to us," another added as he joined them.

Starrick raised his gun, pointing it between the four strangers in the room with him.

"Who are you people?" he demanded to know.

The three standing looked to him.

"We've been sent here by Delilah, you must be Crawford Starrick?"

Starrick raised a brow at this. "I am, but that doesn't tell me why you're here."

His finger tightened on the trigger.

"My name is Duke Luka Abele. This is Kirin Jindosh, a master inventor. You will do well with his services. Then we have Breanna Ashworth, a rather powerful witch. And lastly that is Grim Alex, a rather savage beast, though an excellent doctor in her true form."

"You dare take my sisters side, Luka." Grim snarled.

"Quiet," he snapped before turning back to Starrick. "Now, I believe we both have our little obstacles to deal with."

Starrick lowered his gun, placing it back on his desk. "Go on," he gestured.

"It would seem we both have an Assassin problem that needs taking care of."

Starrick nodded. "How do we deal with this problem?"

The Duke headed over, sitting himself down on Starricks desk. "Now that is where we come in."

Starrick nodded. "I'm listening."


End file.
